The Big Galex Wedding
by ComedySuze
Summary: The sequel to Love and Happiness following on 6 months later. Alex and Gene are still happily in love and he realises that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He turns to Chris for advice on the perfect proposal to Alex.
1. The Big Proposal

**The Big Galex wedding **

**Sequel to Love and Happiness **

**6 months later with Gene and Alex still in love. Chris and Shaz enjoying the early stages of their marriage. Another smut fanfic I'm doing too many of them at the moment and have been inspired to do them after reading Mage's fanfics . Hope everyone enjoys reading this fanfic. **

Gene and Alex had been together for 6 months now. They still felt so in love with each other and struggled to keep their hands off each other while they were at work nearly being caught in his office when she was giving him a blow job in his chair as she bent down taking him in her mouth while he ran his hands through her hair. "Shit" he shouted noticing Ray trying to look through the window of Gene's office as the blinds were half closed seeing what the naughty couple were doing " Don't worry Guv I won't say anything" letting out a slight chuckle to himself .Everyone in the office had came up with a new nickname for them the "Guvenator and his Bolly ".

Shaz and Chris were happy to see their DCI and DI in love. They themselves were enjoying the early stages of their marriage. They had been to France for their honeymoon Chris trying out the French wine for the first time in his life. For most nights on their honeymoon he had passed out as Shaz wanted him to make love to her. She felt frustrated as he lay flat on the bed his blond streaks iof his hair flicked above his eyes.

Thinking about what Chris had said at the wedding reception a few weeks earlier. Gene wanted to marry Alex he had been thinking about it for the last 6 months ever since they had got together. He felt nervous about wanting to ask her in case she might turn his proposal down. Walking through the police station he bumped in to Chris. "Alright Guv what's wrong" noticing Gene's eyes staring in to deep space. "Hmm Chris can I ask ya advice on something" He didn't want to ask Ray as he thought Ray might wind him up about weddings.

"I'm thinking about asking Alex to marry me but I don't how to ask her" Shifting his shoulders nervously as he explained. With his first wife he had proposed to her while he was drunk. This time with Alex he wanted the moment to feel very special for both of them.

He showed Chris the ring "Woah that's a massive ring Guv" looking surprised. "So how should I ask her then you numpty" noticing Chris still staring at the ring.

"What oh yeah take her to a fancy restaurant girls like that with men". Gene looked confused "Bloody hell I'm not gonna be paying out for some expensive food Christopher have ya seen the prices for food here in London"

Chris made another simple suggestion "Or propose to her in her flat light the room with a lot of candles its very romantic" Gene nodded to agree with that suggestion.

"Good Luck anyway" Chris patted him on the back. As Gene watched him walking back down the corridor. He took in Chris' advice as he turned to walk back to his office.

Entering the offices later it was very quiet for a Friday afternoon in October 1982. Walking past Alex's desk he gave loving smile as she giggled. He reached for the ring out of his jacket pocket picturing how he would propose,, Red roses all over the stairs to her flat trailing on the floor into her bedroom. Playing some cheesy romantic music, he knew he wasn't the type of guy who done romance in this way but he was about to attempt it.

Everyone had left a few hours later to go to Luigi's which was very quiet for a Friday night. Alex entered the restaurant looking for Gene who was nowhere to be found not sat at his usual spot by the bar . She walked over to table that Chris and Shaz were sat at. They both smiled at her, Chris had told Shaz about the Guv planning to propose to Alex. Shaz struggled to keep quiet about it. "Have you seen Gene in here tonight" she looked puzzled.

"Nope must have gone home early to do something" Shaz nudged him in the arm "Ow"he yelled quietly rubbing his shoulder . Alex stared at Chris raising her eyebrow in suspicion . "What's going on DC Skelton?" .

His eyes looked down at the table as Shaz kicked him in the knee. Shaz answered for Chris "Ignore him Mam he's being a div again".

Alex felt she needed an early night as she said her goodnight to all that were still there. As she walked round the corner to the stairs. She noticed a trail of red roses leading up the stairs she worried first as they reminded her of Martin Summers when he had left her roses . Shaking away the flashback she continued to follow the trail of them as they led up and in to her flat dozen and dozen of red roses.

The bedroom was lit up with so many candles. Finally noticing Gene who was stood facing her in the bedroom in his silk purple shirt and grey trousers. "Is this your plan for tonight then Gene" she smiled as she leant in to hug him. He pulled her way from him for a moment as he dropped to one knee gathering the courage as he asked her "Alex I've loved you from the moment I first met you in that prozzy dress , your eyes, your hair, your body and your legs drive me crazy when we make love. I've never felt so much love for a woman in my life and I know now that i want to spend the rest of my life with you , will you marry me" As he looked up in to her eyes biting his lower lip nervously awaiting her answer.

She wiped tears from her eyes as she gave her answer. "Of course I'll marry you silly moron" as the excitement between them was so happy. He never felt so happy in his life as he put the engagement ring on her finger. Running kisses up her right hand and arm. "I promise you I'll be the best husband in the world to you. "

As he put a favourite love song of theirs on the stereo "Waiting for a Girl like you" by Foreigner . As they slow danced to the music resting their foreheads against one another closing their eyes feeling their bodies moving to the music . Moving their hips to each other.

"_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life, __I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive, I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive"_

Taking in the lyrics in his thoughts as he looked down in to her eyes full of desire and lust burning within them stroking her cheek with his left hand. Moving his head as he kissed the top of her neck running gentle kisses as hIs lips moved to kiss the top of her shoulders.

Moving to the bed as they slowly began to undress each other removing her shirt and jeans. Then lastly removing his boxer shorts down his legs as they both eased on to her bed in the candlelight which was making their romantic moment even more special for both Gene and his new fiancee, his wife to be as he looked deeply in to her eyes melting her heart and making her knees tremble with his looks.

_"You're so good, when we make love it's understood, It's more than a touch or a word can say. Only in dreams could it be this way When you love someone, yeah, really love someone"_

He ran his hands over both sides of her waist wanting to take in the scent of her feeling the warmth of her hot and smooth skin against his . Laying her back on to the bed resting the back of her head on to the pillow. She was ready waiting for him as he took in the sight of her body in front of him one word "erotic" he had always dreamt of this with her. He didn't want to rush things as he wanted to make slow gentle love to her. Her eyes remained fixed on his dark eyes.

_" Now, I know its right  
From the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
Theres no where on earth that Id rather be  
Than holding you, tenderly"_

Looking up in to his eyes she saw passion and desire in them. "Gene make love to me now i need you tonight" he raised an eyebrow "what do ya think I'm doing now then" glancing a cheeky smirk on his face. Moving to her neck he ran his lips over her collarbone and wrapping a hand around her lower waist moving his hand up and down her back, she thought she had felt him give her a slight slap on her bum. She gave him "you cheeky horny devil look" he laughed.

Running his lips up and down her chest over her breasts slowly moving his tongue licking around the nipple slowly before taking it in fully in his mouth. She groaned out her pleasure and desire as he continued next with the right breast his right hand remaining wrapped round her lower waist. "harder Gene" she gasped.

Then he ran his hands down over her thighs as he massaged her deep inside taking his time as he blew at her lower stomach . Eventually he had reached her hot wet entrance entering at a gentle pace . Slowly working her with his tongue holding her bum with his left hand as he tightened his hold. She writhed under his touches wanting him to never stop she closed her eyes letting out a 'O' from her lips as he continued.

His name was on her lips as she gasped feeling his two fingers now inside her hot oily center gently working her. "More Gene please I want you so much" feeling her emotion coming out . Her body was wriggling upwards wanting to feel closer to him than she had ever been.

He continued his aim as he built up the pace of his fingers teasing her clit slowly with his big thumb . She threw her head back in ecstasy. He crawled back up her body as his mouth locked into her's their tongues meeting as they tangled with each other in a passionate embrace. This was eaving her head spinning it was becoming one of the best kisses she had ever had with anyone in her life. With Peter it was great but with Gene he made her feel so alive and had bought so much love and emotion from wuthin herself while she was here in 1982 with him. He moved his thumbs over her nipples as he gently massaged them. She was loving the touch of him on her.

Moving her legs wide open he gently slid in to her moving hips slowly as his eyes remained fixed on her's wanting to feel himself slowly locked within her. She slapped his arse wanting him to move quicker. He shook his head laughing at her with a seductive motive on his mind wanting to tease her body even more . "Jesus Alex I never want this to end" he gasped as he felt his heavy breathing on his chest. Wrapping her legs around his waist running them up and down his back at first then she wanted desperately to be locked within him every time he thrusted himself in to her . They wrapped even tighter as the newly engaged couple gasped heavily.

Soon later she moved him on to his back as he watched her move in between his thighs, running her tongue up the insides of them. She gently teased the tip of his length with her thumb then squeezed his balls with her hand hearing him groan out his pleasure from his mouth his body felt so much sensation . Eventually she moved her tongue to his length taking him fully in feeling his cock twitch from her magic touches.

He lifted his hips upwards to her. As she wrapped her hands around his bum tighter feeling her orgasm out of control . He was about to reach his climax as she pushed him to the edge.

After 45 minutes of making love to each other they collapsed to the bed they lay still for a few minutes from exhaustion. Kissing her forehead as they lay wrapped within each other under the duvet .

"I love ya so bloody much Bolly wonder what will we be like on the honeymoon" he thought as she lay her head on his chest. He knew that he had met the love of his life Alex Drake and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Not wanting to be apart from her ever again.

**Two more chapters after this its gonna be light, funny and sweet as they prepare for their big day . Gene's stag do which will be eventful as he is the Gene Genie. Alex has some news for Gene.**


	2. Preparations

**Preparations**

**Second chapter as Gene and Alex prepare for their Hen & Stag do's. He wants to be married to her as soon as possible. Alex has some news for Gene, she's pregnant how will he react? This is also very long chapter as there is a lot to fit in.**

The next morning Alex woke in their bed arms moving to her fiancé's side of the bed finding him not to be there she thought she had dreamt him proposing to her. He had actually sneaked down to the bar in his shorts, t-shirt and socks to ask Luigi for some champagne to celebrate their engagement.

Walking round the corner to the edge of the bar he had the biggest smile on his face that no one had ever seen before. He gave Luigi a bit of a fright as he approached him at the bar.

"Morning Luigi could I have a bottle of ya finest expensive Champagne". Luigi had heard them last night as he had struggled to sleep while he heard the loud noise of Alex and Gene up above his flat, The Italian had thought his ceiling would cave in from the rocking of the sex noises above him . "You certainlky had a goodnight then" he smiled with an interested look at Gene. Asking him what the champagne was for Gene told him the good news"I asked her to marry me and she said yes we're get married hopefully as soon as possible".

Luigi's face lit up with so much happiness "oh Mr Hunt I'm so happy for you and Signorina Drake congratulations" as the little Italian threw his arms around Gene hugging his favourite customer and friend, who had looked slightly embarrassed as the first customers we're coming in for early breakfast.

When he returned to the flat, he found Alex was in the bathroom as he hid the champagne in the kitchen for later . He presumed she was taking a shower and he stood at the bathroom door asking her "If she wanted any company in the shower" he just wanted to make love to her through the flowing water he was letting his erotic thoughts take over his brain.

She came out the shower wrapped with a towel around her body, Gene sat on the corner of the bed putting on his blue dark shirt and tie. He just wanted to whip the towel from her and have his naughty filthy way with her again. "Now now you'll have to wait till later" she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he reached up to guide her mouth to his while holding her chin with his two fingers as their lips pressed to one another's slowly eventually slipping her tongue into his mouth massaging his tongue with her's. He groaned in to their passionate embrace she felt his arms wrapped around her lower waist. "Mmmmm loving this fiancée" as they finished resting their foreheads to each other's. "Come on we're gonna be late" .

Half an hour later as they entered the office Ray sat on his chair turning his head round "Oi lovebirds what time do ya call this then?" tapping his finger at his watch he joked with a slight smirk on his face.

Gene had asked everyone to gather around as he and Alex prepared to tell everyone their happy news. He went to his office to take off his jacket and then coming back out to the main area. As they waited Chris whispered to Shaz "She must have said yes I can't see her turning him down" Shaz nodded to agree.

Gene spoke first as he cleared his throat with a glass of water. "Last night I proposed to DI Drake, my girlfriend and she has agreed to become my wife" everyone erupted in to cheers. Congratulating the happy couple.

Ray shook Gene's hand "Really made up for the both of ya Guv" . He appreciated Ray's comments. Shaz hugged Alex "Me and Chris are really happy for you two about time as well" she smiled.

After a few minutes Gene told them to get back to their work as he usually would tell them. He looked through the calendar on his desk, firstly looking at November, he shook his head then he looked at December "Hmm what about Christmas Day" he wondered pouting his slightly.

"Have ya thought about a date for the wedding Mam" Shaz asked Alex while they we're drinking their cups of coffee in the kitchen.

"Nope not yet but I was thinking maybe Valentine's Day in February next year that would be very romantic". She was in no rush to be married just yet.

Shaz noticed Alex looking very pale "Are you alright DI Drake you look a bit pale". Alex sighed for a couple of weeks she had suspected that she was pregnant, finding out that she was right earlier that morning but had worried about telling Gene while he wasn't in one of his moods. She had to tell someone and decided to confide in Shaz.

"I'm pregnant Shaz I want to tell him but I'm not sure how he might react". The Young WPC assured her DI that it would be best to tell him straight away. The kitchen and office had been quiet all day, they had only bought in two witnesses to interview about a robbery in a small business office in Dawson Avenue which had happened earlier in the day. Feeling that it had been a long day for him Gene just wanted to be at home with Alex. Superintendent Pullman, a man in his late 40's had overheard him asking Chris if he would be his best man for the wedding the young Detective felt proud to be asked "Did you ask Ray?". "Yeah i asked him but he said you'd make a great best man and even though your the biggest div and nancy out of the three of us you'd give a great best man speech" .

Turning to face them by the recepetion area where Viv was busy typing reports on the computer he smiled at Gene "Oh congratulations DCI Hunt on your engagement" shaking Gene's hand, who looked worried about what else the Super might say.

" I hope I will be invited to your's and DI Drake's wedding" As he walked off carrying his helmet under his arm. "Well that was a surprise" he thought he presumed that The Super would warn him about being involved with a fellow colleague.

Alex had been waiting for him in his office for a good twenty minutes. "You took ya time" she grinned.

He sat down on his chair as she sat on the corner of his desk wearing a low cut top leaning over to talk to him his eyes were fixed on her cleavage as he struggled to concentrate on his work. He had tried so hard to resist temptation.

They started to talk about the wedding "So when do you wanna get married Bolly, me I was thinking before Christmas". He stroked her legs with his left fingers and leant up the leave gentle kisses up and down her neck. She was losing her concentration as she thought to tell him when she would like to be married.

" Christmas but can't we get married on Valentine's Day a lot of couples get married around then and its one of the most romantic dates of the year", he sighed as he knew he didn't want to argue his case with her over a date for the wedding as he had often use to lose his temper a few times during the early stages of their relationship but his behaviour changed becoming more calmer . "Ok Valentine's Day it is foxy knickers" giving her a tight squeeze above her cleavage with his two fingers as she giggled like a naughty schoolgirl.

Alex moved herself closer to him on his chair, she sat in his lap running her hands under his shirt wanting to feel his smooth hot skin His eyes rolled back feeling the hot palms of her hand rubbing against his chest. "I can't wait to shag you good and proper on our wedding night" he moved his head to the left, thinking to himself "it would have been in a way that would blow my mind Bolly".

He moved himself even closer to her moving his mouth to her's firstly his lips licked the bottom of her lip slowly before tasting the inside of her mouth with his tongue," god she taste good" he thought as he continued his assault of her mouth becoming electric and passionate at the same time . "not here everyone will be looking" she shyed away .

They continued to discuss the wedding details at the same time.

"Wish them two would get a bloody room" Ray turning his head away from the view of watching his DCI and DI snogging each other's faces off through his office window . Shaz smiled at Chris they both knew they were like that in the early days of their relationship not being able to keep their hands off one. As Alex and Gene closed the blinds to the office.

They heard loud music blasting from the stereo from Gene's office obviously they we're up to something naughty that they didn't want the others to hear. Chris could still hear things being kicked around and loud groans and moans coming from the DCI's office as he went to go to try and listen Shaz pulled him away by his ear.

Sitting in Luigi's that very night they we're sat at the usual spot in the restaurant. His arm wrapped around her lower waist giggling and talking amongst themselves. She cut their conversation "Gene I need to tell you something outside", he felt a pang of worry that she was about to say something very bad to him.

He followed her outside by the entrance door holding her hand. She gathered the courage to tell him her news "You know that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you but I did a pregnancy test this morning and I found i'm pregnant Gene you're gonna be a father". she finished as she waited for his response looking concerned, biting her lip as he took his time to take in her news.

Holding his hands over his mouth for a few seconds and then he stopped " Oh Alex I'm gonna be a dad" he shouted at the top of his voice feeling tears of joy running down the side of his face, "You've made me the happiest man in the whole bloody world you know if he's a boy, he's gonna be a Man City supporter like his daddy". They hugged as Ray, Chris and Shaz watched on through the window.

" Imagine that a little Gene running round their house, he'll definitely call him Gene Junior you wait and see" Ray pointed out while laughing he was really happy for them both.

They watched as Gene and Alex left to return to the flat above the restaurant arms wrapped around each other's waists. She had rested her head against his shoulder. Turning the key and closing the door as they entered.

Half an hour later hearing noises above the restaurant it was obviously DCI Hunt's famous loud voice screaming "Alex .... fuck... oh god". Everyone all laughed to themselves. Ray and Luigi both shook their heads as the noises of Alex and Gene had gotten more louder. "Them two are bloody noisy aren't they Luigi my good friend" The italian agreed.

February 1983

Alex's hen party and Gene's stag do were both approaching fastly. Ray had organised a night out on the town for Gene, Strip club and playing poker. He worried what Ray had planned because he didn't want to be waking up with the biggest headache he'd probably have ever had and annoying Alex. He announced the plan for tonight as he walked with Gene down the stairs from Alex's flat. "Don't worry Gene I got super plan for ya Stag Do" Ray grinned.

"Bloody hell Raymondo I hope ya don't have me tied to a lamppost I'd give old ladies a fright with the state I could be while I'm drunk" shuffling long as they met Chris and the others over the road as the sunset dropped over London.

Alex was with Shaz and her friends as they we're getting ready for her Hen Party. Four cars pulled up outside of Shaz and Chris' house as the girls made their way to get in them.

The lads had arrived at the Kitty blue Eyes strip club at about 8pm. Marching Gene in first as he remained quiet "Come on Guv enjoy your stag do that what's Groom's always do the night before" Ray was becoming a bit pissed off withh his friend. Ray made his way over to watch one of the dancer he reached to put a tenner in her pouch. Gene made his way over to the bar as Chris followed him looking concerned for his fed up DCI.

"You missing her already blimey Guv you've got it bad for her haven't ya" Gene sat looking at his drink while the others were having a better time than he was.

"Christopher I've come to realise when you've been in a relationship for a few months with a woman you know that you can never bear to be apart from her for 5 minutes missing touching her tits and shagging her brains out while you watch with love in ya bloody eyes " . Chris had felt that same feeling with Shaz the first time they made out in her house.

They quickly left the others as they walked out of the club "Ray won't be pleased that we've sneaked out". as they walked along the pavement Gene walking ahead of DC who was trying to keep up with his DCI.

Alex was having a fantastic time at her hen party, the first hen party she had before she married Peter was relatively low key event as his mother had taken her out to a posh restaurant to discuss details of her wedding. Now in 1983 she was having one of the best times of her life she was on cloud 9 marrying Gene Hunt who she had read about in Sam Tyler's file, first thinking that he was an arrogrant, overweight, chain smoking and bullying man. When she had met him at the exact moment he drove the Quattro in to her life all of them thoughts she had about him had evaporated he was totally different man from the images she had about him.

Thinking back to that day that fate was showing her who she should be spending her life with while she was here, she realised that he made her heart race instantly making her knees waek before she fainted infront of the others.

A young sexy man approached her, Shaz and Ray's girlfriend. "Are you Alex Drake" as the tall man towered over her while she looked up knowing that he must be a male stripper. "Yes i am" she chuckled covering her mouth with her hand as he tore off his shirt wiggling himself near her chair. The girls screamed their delight as the young stripper turned himself to Alex letting her touch his bum. While he whipped the trousers away from hia arse in front of the giggling bride to be . Alex was enjoying this as he continued. This was what a great hen party was about a hot young stripper, girls night out and having a good time.

As the clock struck midnight Ray staggered to Gene and Alex's flat making his way up the stairs he had passed on the front step. Chris had been given him more advice on his words to say to Alex at the altar.

"Good Grief Christopher you know i was married before, i think i'll be able to manage to remember to say I bloody Do!!" Gene eventually passed out on the sofa exhausted from his night out. Chris was disappointed that they hadn't got to play Poker as he was a wizkid at playing the card game.

Alex annd the girls were fast asleep back at Shaz and Chris' house, she lay awake looking up at the ceiling preparing for her big day to be married to the man that she loved at the same time she rubbed her pregnant stomach. "If you're a girl i want to name you Sophie because i know Molly my other daughter is safe in the future with Evan and Angie and that she would be so proud to have a sister"

**The next chapter is the big day as it finally arrives for the loved couple will it go smoothly?**


	3. Getting married

**Getting Married**

**A happy day for Gene and Alex. Thanks for the reviews for "The Big Galex wedding" fanfic a nice ending. **

As the big day finally dawned for the happy couple. Gene was stood composed in front of the mirror in his groom's suit, Dark blue suit and pink tie, hair slicked back making him looking like a character from Goodfellas . He muttered to himself as he prepared to go through his wedding vows. Ray had given Luigi's niece a fright when she found him sleeping on the stairs. "Uncle who is that man on the stairs" she screamed waking Ray in a panic, he grumbled and his voice sounded groggy apologising to Luigi. Chris let Ray in the flat "Blimey Ray how much did ya have last night" as he staggered in.

In Shaz and Chris' house at around 10.30am everyone was getting ready preparing flowers, dresses and hair styles . Tracy was brushing and styling Alex's hair in to a wavy style which Alex liked when Tracy had shown her in the mirror. The blushing bride felt like a princess smiling at the dressing table mirror in her chair marrying her Prince Charming she had never thought Gene to be so romantic the way he was but he had been like a totally different person from when she first met him.

As soon as they got Ray cleaned up the groom, the best man and Ray made their way to the wedding car to take them to the registry officce in West Vale . "Bloody hell Raymondo what's Tracy gonna think when she sees ya in this state" as Chris joked.

The groom's mind was elsewhere looking out the window of the other side of the car, he had last minute nerves and worries that she wouldn't turn up and he'd be left dumped . Chris patted him on the back assuring him not to worry "Guv I had the same feeling but my wedding day turned out fine in the end, she'll turn up because she loves ya and you love her" Gene gave a smile back at Christopher.

As they eventually arrived at the registry office Ray and Gene stood outside smoking fags as they waited on the front steps on the steps of the registry office. " Bloody hell Ray I can do with about smoking 5 cigarettes at a time to calm me bloody nerves " as Gene paced up and down.

A familiar face arrived it was Evan and little Alex, as they approached the groom he shook Gene's hand "Good luck for today little Alex wanted to come to the wedding I couldn't let her down ". Gene smiled down at little Alex "hello little lady" she looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Oh wow you looking amazing Alex" as the girls stood in watching her walking up and down in her long creamy dress, it was very long. She patted her stomach as she was 6 months pregnant, hoping that she would have a baby girl. "His eyes are gonna pop out of his big large head Alex when he sees ya in that stunning dress darling" Tracy laughed as she walked with her to wedding car. Shaz walked beside them as they all got in Alex sat in the middle. She nervously bit her lower lip as the car dove off heading for the registry office .

Eventually the bride arrived walking up the steps with Shaz and Tracy as she looked up to see Gene meeting her husband to be's gorgeous staring eyes who stood in amazement at how his wife to be looked sexy in that dress. Thinking about how much he wanted her in that moment, he was very excited on becoming a dad and the day before he had made a blue baby cot for the baby if it was a boy with Manchester City in small letters on the side of it..

As they met side by side he whispered in her ear "You're making me head spin looking at you in that gorgeous dress and i wouldn't mind snogging ya right here right now " she gasped as she tried to keep a straight face holding her hand over her mouth to stop herself from being heard.

"Nervous Gene" she teased him with a big smile.

"Nope because I'm marrying the woman i love and who has the best pair of tits that i''ve loved sucking with my mouth " He pouted to her with a cheeky grin.

They entered the West Vale Registry office holding each other's hands as they took a deep breath.

Nearly half an hour later they were married as Gene wrapped his arms around her waist leaning in for a kiss.

Ray shouted "Get a bloody room will ya two" he laughed.

As Tracy and Shaz threw the confetti over the happily new married couple. He kissed her on the lips again as they both smiled resting their foreheads to one another's.

"Guv?" Chris shouted through the loud cheering.

"What Christopher!!" he looked back at him as he broke away from his passionate embrace with his new wife.

"Luigi's?" He jumped slightly.

"Luigi's it is then" as they got into the cars driving to the restaurant.

In the car Gene and Alex couldn't take their eyes off each other stroking her face with his fingers making her melt inside with his affectionate touch . " It is feels strange you're my husband now" she sighed smiling back at him. "Well we'll get use to it you being my lovely sexy wife" she chuckled as he tickled her neck with his tongue.

They arrived a good 15 minutes later outside the restaurant, Luigi had thrown a big meal for them to celebrate their new marriage. Viv and the others greeted them as he shook Gene hand "congratulations Guv" patting him on the back.

Tucking into the food straight away eating a plate of pasta with a fork he let Alex take a plate full.

3 months later Alex gave birth to a beautiful girl they agreed to call her Sophie she weighed 7st 5lbs,, Gene had wanted it to be a boy but he didn't argue. He held his daughter in his arms for the first time as she pulled his thumb, he felt like the proudest man ever. He pulled faces at her as she giggled at her daddy. Alex smiled as she saw the happy moment in front of her. He handed Sophie back to Alex as he kissed her on her forehead. "She's beautiful Bolls", she held his hand tight in her's. "I know Gene" she smiled back at him looking up into his eyes rubbing her hand against the side of his cheek holding each other's gazes for a few minutes as he went to phone Ray to tell him the happy news.

They had recently bought a beautiful terraced house five miles away from Fenchurch. Alex didn't mind it having a two bedroom, one kitchen, living room and bathroom. Unlike the house she had in the present day.

They had only recently moved in five days ago. Gene sweeping her in to his arms as he carried her through the front door. "Ow me bloody back's hurting from carrying ya" he moaned Alex smirked at him complaining as usual.

When Alex returned from hospital with baby Sophie, Ray had come round to help Gene unpack their belongings. They were both knackered as it was hard work. "I need a break because gonna put me back out lifting all this stuff" as Gene puffed resting on the couch. Ray played with Sophie making Alex laugh as he made cow noises.

A year later they had felt pretty much at home as a family in their house in Stockton Close, it felt much quieter for Alex as she had been use to hearing the loud noises coming from Luigi's restaurant from downstairs . Tonight it was Valentine's Day Gene had organised a night out taking Alex to a posh restaurant. Chris and Shaz came round to look after Sophie for the evening.

Later in the evening as they began to eat their first course meal. They sat holding hands as Gene rubbed his finger into Alex's palm "Bolls I want you so bad i could shag ya on this table but there would be people watching please book a room for the night in a hotel" he pleaded . Every moment of his married life he had never wanted to be apart from her, feeling the desire and passion for his wife that never left his head.

She phoned Chris to tell him that her and Gene had booked a night in a hotel.

As they arrived at the hotel and entered their room for the night the desire to hold and touch each other took over their minds as he gathered her in his arms, pulling her closer to him as he ran kisses all over face then neck. "Been waiting all day to shag ya" he gasped pulling himself away from her for a brief second as he pressed his lips against her giving him permission to slip his tongue slowly in her mouth duelling together. Both of them moaned and enjoyed their passionate embrace. She put her hands to his shoulders grasping at his shoulder pads.

He ripped her shirt off in one go as it gradually fell to the floor. As her hands shook trying to take his shirt off he helped her as it joined her shirt on the cold floor. She kneeled down on her knees rubbing her hand over his crotchas he felt it rubbing thorough his trousers he groaned out his pleasure running his hands through her hair. She had always liked doing that every time they made love.

Her left hand unbuckled his belt and then zipped his trousers down as they fell down along with his boxer shorts. standing up to face him again he then caressed her breasts through the fabric of her cotton dress they were lovely to feel he was thinking to himself . His strong manly hands then ripped her bra off in one go as she squealed and he gasped looking at them . Revealing her breasts in front of Gene they were ready and waiting to be touched by his strong hands , "So good" looking down to her legs he told he "Trousers off" his voice became a softer tone which was turning her on. She did what he said pulling them down her long legs.

Her legs wrapped round Gene's waist like a magnet as he hoisted her high in his arms as her lips and tongue continued its pursuit of Gene's mouth carrying her backwards giggling like a naughty schoolgirl towards the bed their eyes locked on each other, he gently placed her down on the soft mattress she lay spread out naked right in front of him as he moved on top of her feeling her cool, smooth skin with the palm of his warm hands. She loved the feeling of it wriggling her approval as her left a trail of kisses moved down to her stomach, legs and then thighs . Her knickers were removed lastly down her legs as they were tossed to the other side of the room . "Gene I need you in me…" she panted and pleaded as she closed her eyes, he was focusung on his mission to see the pleasure and warmth in both his and Alex's minds as he ran his tongue down her legs smoothly and teasingly breathing heavily at the texture of her skin . Eventually reaching her hot wet core tasting her in his mouth, he had always gotten use to this all the time. He wrapped his arms around her hips squeezing her bum pulling her closer as he repeated his action.

She gasped breathlessly saying his name through every moment of his tongue being within her. "Gene… oh god. Never want this to end". Seconds later it was replaced by his two fingers slowly working inside building up his thrusts and rubbing her clit with his thumb wanting to see the pleasure and desire on his wife's face. He looked down as he seen her clawing the sheets on the bed.

She moved her hips up further trying to meet his thrusts wanting to be closer to him than ever before. They clung to each other her hands tightening on his shoulders as they slowly began to thrust together hips moving in time as he felt his heart pounding so much "I ……. Love ya Bolls" he whispered, melting her heart with his words. Their bodies were hot and sweaty.

She pushed him to his back as he moved his hands upwards to caress her breasts running his thumb over her nipple as he reached up slowly taking her breast in his mouth gently. She arched her back backwards feeling his lips on them. He moved his mouth back to her's licking round her lips as it became electric and intense a kiss that felt different but so dam good.

He rested his head on to the pillow looking at her naked on top of him. Running her hands down his stomach, belly and his legs. She ran her tongue over his stomach with her lips he ran his hands through her hair messing it up. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she looked back down at him smiling with a wicked intent on her face. "Take me in ya mouth Foxy Knickers" he demanded .

She bent down running her wet lips around his long length wanting to tease his cock. Which was ready and waiting for her. He felt his body jerking and twitching as she took him in her mouth kissing the sides. Holding him closer tightening in hands on his bum squeezing it, he shouted her name out "Alexxxxxxxx oh dear god" throwing his head back nearly banging his head on the steel frame on the bed "Bugger" .

Feeling his orgasm within him sky high. She pushed them to their climaxes. She was flipped on to her back again as he thrust into her faster and harder this time. Their movements became more erratic as the bed rocked back and forth violently . She was straddling him as his head flew back sweating he looked down seeing them gorgeous tits of her's moving up and down against his chest as his hands reached down to massage and rub his thumb over her nipples.

Half an hour later they lay wrapped in each other's arms under the bed sheet, her head resting on Gene's chest as he tickled her neck with his finger .

"I love being married to you Mrs Hunt, Also The Gene Genie loves making love to ya" he winked and laughed looking down in to her beautiful eyes.

"I want us to have more kids" she nodded in agreement it was something they agreed on most of the time.

She giggled as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I've always wanted to end a Galex fanfic like this them being married and having children.**


End file.
